warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Polls
This page contains a number of old polls held in the wikia, feel free to add other old polls. Poll What Feature Do You Enjoy Most About Update 26? Melee 3.0 Kuva Weapons & Liches Ember & Vauban Rework I'm Enjoying All of It I'm Indifferent to All of It I'm Not Enjoying Any of It What system do you play Warframe on? PC (Standalone) PC (Steam) PC (Discord) PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch What Do (Or Did) You Think Of Operation: Buried Debts? I Liked It! It Was Okay I Only Liked The Rewards I Didn't Like It I Didn't Like The Operation Or The Rewards I Am Not Strong Enough To Participate I Am On Console What Did You Enjoy Most About Fortuna? The Kitguns. The MOA companions. The Other New Guns. The Visuals/Atmosphere Of Fortuna And The Vallis. K-Drive Hoverboards. New Mining Changes. I liked It All! I Didn't Like This Update. What Are You Anticipating Most About Fortuna? (Venus Open World) Playing In A New Open World Space, Like Plains Of Eidolon Hoverboards New Custom Weapon Building New Giant Enemies To Fight Rescuing Animals In Non-Lethal Ways New Bounties New Warframe (Possibly) I Am Looking Forward To Most Of This Content I Am Not Strongly Anticipating Any Of This Content What Was Your Favorite Part Of The 'Beasts Of Sanctuary' Update? Khora Warframe Sanctuary Onslaught Game Mode New Weapons New Zaw Melee Parts New Captura Scenes I Was Most Interested In The Changes And/Or Fixes With The Update No Opinion On The Update/I Didn't Like The Update I Am On Console And Don't Have The Update Yet Were You Excited About The Corpus Free Roam Tileset Reveal Slated For This Year? Yes, Very Much So! Yes, Somewhat Excited. I Was Mildly Interested In It. No really, No. No, Not At All Interested. I Am Still Getting Used To Plains Of Eidolon To Think About A New Map. I Am More Concerned With Other Content/Fixes. Were You Excited About The Corpus Free Roam Tileset Reveal Slated For This Year? Yes, Very Much So! Yes, Somewhat Excited. I Was Mildly Interested In It. No really, No. No, Not At All Interested. I Am Still Getting Used To Plains Of Eidolon To Think About A New Map. I Am More Concerned With Other Content/Fixes. What Was Your Favorite Part Of The Plains Of Eidolon Update? New Weapons New Warframe New Tileset (The Plains Itself) New Uses For Operators New Grineer Enemies (Tusk) Eidolon Hunting Bug Fixes/Misc. Changes I Did Not Enjoy Plains Of Eidolon What Was Your Favorite Part Of Update 21 (Chains Of Harrow)? Harrow Warframe Chains Of Harrow Quest New Weapons New Enemy Type Revamped Earth Tileset Secondary Shotgun/Pistol Reworks Many Bug Fixes And Quality-Of-Life UI Changes I did not Enjoy The Update I Am Currently On Console What Was Your Favorite Content From Update 20? (Octavia's Anthem) Octavia Warframe Mandachord (Music Creator) Limbo Rework Weapon Buffs New Weapons Captura (Photo Booth Mode) Helminth Charger Rework (And Model) Bug Fixes I Did Not Enjoy This Update Very Much What New Content Are You Most Anticipated About? Bard Frame (Music Themed Warframe) Banshee Prime New Weapons Better Visuals And Graphics Nullifier Rework Bug Fixes And Game Improvements New Quests And/Or Missions PC-To-Console Updates (I Only/Primarily Play On Consoles) I Am Not Looking Forward To Anything/I Want To Judge Content As It Arrives How was the The War Within quest? It was amazing, it easily rivals The Second Dream. It was great, but compared to The Second Dream... not really. It was okay, pretty fun questline. It was bad, I am not very satisfied with this quest. It was terrible, this quest was a big failure. The War Within Is Here, What Did You Favor? The War Within Quest New Challenging Mission Modes Sortie Changes Invasion Changes Void Fissure Changes New Weapons New Cosmetic Items (FashionFrame!) All The Bugs That Were Fixed I'm On Console And Will Get This Update Later On Vacuum Was Changed (Again) To Be A 12m Mod Instead, What Do You Think? I Like The Range That It Used To Have, And I'm Fine With It Being A Mod Now I Like The Range Now, But I Don't Like It Being A Mod Now I Was Fine With The 6m Range, As It Was Built-In Instead Of Using A Slot I Don't Feel Strongly One Way Or The Other About These Changes I Still Feel It Should Get Tweaked Some More I'm On Console, And Don't Have These Changes Yet Universal Vacuum For All Sentinels Is Here! What Do You Think About The Changes? I Like The Changes, As I Can Use Other Sentinels Again I Like Being Able To Switch Sentinels, But The Range Is A Bit Short I Don't Feel Strong Either Way I Don't Like The Changes At All I Think It Still Needs Tweaking I Prefer Kubrows/Kavats Anyway I'm On Console, And Don't Have These Changes Yet What Do You Like Most About Specters Of The Rail? Kavats New Weapons Solar Map Rework Void Rework Market Rework Dynamic Sound Overhaul Conclave Changes + Fixes I Just Liked The Bug Fixes I'm On Console (Have Yet To Receive Update) Lunaro Is Here! Have You Enjoyed This New Gamemode So Far? Yes! It Was Just As Fun As I Thought It Would Be Yes, But It Wasn't As Fun As I Thought It Would Be No, But I Feel Patches May Change My Opinion Of It In The Future No, And I Was Disappointed And/Or Didn't Have Fun I'm Indifferent So Far (No Strong Feelings One Way Or The Other) I'm On A Console, Silly! (Don't Have This Gamemode Yet) Among the things featured at PAX 2016, what are you most excited about? Vauban Prime Fairy-themed Warframe Lunaro Conclave The War Within Which is your favorite thing about Update 18.5? Inaros New Infested Weapons Reactor Sabotage Missions Orokin Spy Missions Which Acolyte Was The Hardest To Fight? Angst Malice Mania Misery Torment Violence Which Alternative Skin Or Upcoming Skin Do You Like The Most? (Names Subject To Change) Proto Armor Excalibur Skin Prisma Excalibur Skin Valkyr Gersemi Skin Trinity Strega Skin Rhino Palatine Skin Nyx Nemesis Skin Saryn Orchid Skin If The Sentients Arrived, Who Would You Hypothetically Want As Your Ally? The Grineer The Corpus Steel Meridian Arbiters Of Hexis Cephalon Suda The Perrin Sequence Red Veil New Loka None/I Would Attempt To Hold My Own What Was Your Favorite Part Of Update 17? Parkour 2.0. New Equinox Frame. New Grineer Sealab. New Natah Quest. Revamped Tyl Regor Boss. New Weapons. Shotgun Buffs. None, I dislike all of them. Which of the following is your favorite fan-designed enemy series? Manic Series Riot MOA Series Juggernaut Series Did you liked the Tactical Alert: Black Seed Scourge? (PC) Yes, every part of it! Yes, but only the Juggernaut! No, I dislike the entire thing! Who are you supporting in Operation: Tubemen of Regor event? Nef Anyo Alad V What Do You Like Most About Update 16? New Quest and Warframe New Weapons New 8 player game mode More PvP content New Mods Cephalon Simaris Everything was pretty great! What are you most excited for in Update 16? Passives 8-Player Raids Librarian Syndicate (Cephalon Simaris) Conclave Master Syndicate (Teshin) J3-Golem Revamp Dragon Warframe Darvo's Shop What Do You Look Forward To Most In The Future Of Warframe? Bigger weapon selection. Bigger Warframe selection. More immersive mission types. More PvP experiences. Cross-Platform play. More archwing contents. More cinematics. No opinion. What Is Your Favorite Part Of Update 15.5? New Infested Enemies New Warframe New Weapons More Syndicate Rewards New Operation: Mutalist Incursions New Mutalist Alad V Boss None Of The Above What do you think about Eyes of Blight Event? It's perfect, I had a lot of fun. It's fun, but it could use some tweaking. It's not fun, it could use a lot of tweaking. It's terrible, archwing was always terrible. I did not participate. Which of the following is your first Syndicate? Steel Meridian Arbiters of Hexis Cephalon Suda The Perrin Sequence Red Veil New Loka Glory of the Infested What are you looking forward the most in Update 15? Archwing Syndicates Underwater Tileset Void Trader Limbo Warframe Player Hub Warframe Ability 3.0 Directional Air Melee Sigils Which of the following is your favorite quest? Vor's Prize Howl of the Kubrow Hidden Messages The Archwing The Limbo Theorem What Was Your Favorite Part Of Update 14.7.0? New weapons Operation: Gate Crash The new mini-bosses in the event New slash damage mods General fixes and bugs I am currently on PS4/Xbox One Is the survival event better or worse than the last events? Much Better Somewhat Better Neither Worse nor Better Somewhat Worse Much Worse I didn't get to play... =[ What Was Your Favorite Part Of Update 14.5? Cool new weapons Operation Cryotic Front event The new Excavation game mode Oberon Changes New Mod 2.0 layout General bugs and fixes I'm on PS4 bro... Which Item 2.0 was the best? Mods 2.0 Boss 2.0 Damage 2.0 Melee 2.0 UI 2.0 What do you think of the Dojo rework? I love everything about it! The old form was fine. I like looping rooms; don't care about style. New styling is cool; don't care for Looping. I wish we could choose between the stylings. How Many Points did you get in the Arid Fear Event? Somewhere Between 0 and 50 Somewhere Between 50 and 100 Somewhere Between 100 and 500 Somewhere Between 500 and 1000 More than 1000 I was not able to play/It did not last long enough. When mod'ing weapon damage, do you focus on critical damage and critical chance, or do you mod the standard damage with elemental damage and standard damage increasers? Critical Damage is the way to go! Standard and elemental is where it's at! Some times one, some times the other... I would do Crit damage but it's under powered. I don't really do much with damage Mods. What voice chat do you use to play WARFRAME? Skype Team Speak Mumble Ventrilo Other Software "I don't use voice chat." What do you think of the new bosses: Captain Vor and The Raptor? (Please ignore bugs.) They are great! They are to hard. They are not hard enough. Which Event was more interesting? May "Fusion MOA" Event. June "Protect the Artifact" Event. July "Informant" Event. Which Event was more interesting? May "Fusion MOA" Event. June "Protect the Artifact" Event. What is your favorite new feature of update 8? Clan Dojos New weapons New tile sets Dueling (PvP) The Void Are you going to buy Vauban with Platinum? Yes, I want that frame NOW! No, I am going to farm the mats and alerts. No, I really don't care for him. Would you use an optional reset with update 8? Yes No I'll decide when it comes Would you like to see more bosses like The Jackal, with weak points and strategy needed to take it down? Yes, more strategy bosses No, I enjoy point and shoot bosses Who is the most interesting boss to kill? Captain Vor (Mercury) The Jackal (Venus) Councilor Vay Hek (Earth) Sgt. Nef Anyo (Mars) Golem (Jupiter) Sargas Ruk (Saturn) Tyl Regor (Uranus) The Hyena (Neptune) Ambulas (Pluto) Phorid (Eris) Lieutenant Lech Kril (Ceres) Kela De Thaym (Sedna) What do you think of the Dojo rework? I love everything about it! The old form was fine. I like looping rooms; don't care about style. New styling is cool; don't care for Looping. I wish we could choose between the stylings. What is your favorite "Tile Set"? Orokin Void Orokin Derelict Grineer Settlement Grineer Galleon Grineer Asteroid Corpus Outpost Corpus Ship Which Event was more interesting? May "Fusion MOA" Event. June "Protect the Artifact" Event. July "Informant" Event. July "Sling-Stone" Event. August "Arid Fear" Event. Which side are you on? Corpus Grineer What addition are you most looking forward to in U11? New weapons Ember Prime New berserker type warframe Damage 2.0 Gas planet tile-set Alad V Sargas Ruk rework What do you think about Damage 2.0? It's great. It's good, but could use some tweaking. It doesn't feel different from the old one. It doesn't seem to fit right in the game. What Are You Enjoying Most About Update 11.5? Councilor Vay Hek rework New Jungle Tileset Damage 2.0 rework (simplification) Paladin Warframe New HUD UI More Darvo encounters New weapons Warframe balancing Other What is your wish for New's Year Resolution to Warframe? New Weapons New Warframes Expanded Campaign Expanded Trading System Melee 2.0 New Tilesets Reworked Mod/Skill System Reworked Bosses Reworked PvP Others Reworked Wiki System Which of the following Boss 2.0 is your favorite? Alad V Captain Vor Councilor Vay Hek General Sargas Ruk Harvester Jackal Lephanthis Lt. Lech Kril Raptor Which Warframe do you think needed reworking the most? Ash Banshee Ember Excalibur Frost Mag Nekros Nova Nyx Oberon Rhino Saryn Trinity Valkyr Vauban Volt What kind of Tenno are you? Stealthy Noisy SAS Jedi Archer Sniper Rambo Troll Which weapon type do you expect most in Melee 2.0? Axes Daggers Dual weapons Gauntlets Glaives Hammers Hand-to-Hand's Hybrid weapons Katanas Shields Staves Swords Whips Others Sidearm war! Pistol Revolvers Dart/Bolt Pistol Machine Pistol Shotgun Pistol Laser Pistol Knives Seer Even weirder ones Which player-hunter is best? The Stalker The Harvester The Grustrag Three None of them Needed a new one What is your favorite addition to Update 13? New Hydroid Warframe Melee 2.0 Melee stance modding system New weapons New Sentinel accessories Terrorizing the new Vay Hek! General improvements and fixes I have the PS4 version and haven't gotten this update yet What Did You Like The Most in Update 14? New User Experience 2.0 Quest System Player Ship Diegetic UI Pet System Infested Ship Enhanced Dark Sector New Warframe (Mirage) New Weapons (Silva-Aegis & AkZani) Dynamic Music Category:Site maintenance Category:Archived